If I Could Turn Into a Beast and Take You Away
by mieru skylight
Summary: Lima tahun Sakura berkarir di dunia entertainmen demi mendekati Sasuke, bassist band Ore-Sama. Ia pun rela membuang jauh cita-citanya menjadi bintang panggung teater. Sakura lahir sebagai salah satu artis muda berbakat, namun dunia keartisan yang digelutinya jauh dari gosip dan rumor seolah ia tidak diperhitungkan. Kini, keinginan terbesarnya adalah terlibat gosip dengan Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Turn Into** **a** **Beast** **and** **Take You Away**

A fanfiction of Sasusaku

~seandainya aku dapat berubah menjadi 'monster' dan membawamu pergi~

 **Chapter 1** : Anggap Saja Latihan

Melalui layar LCD sebesar 32 inchi, tampak sebuah videoklip yang mengumandangkan sebuah lagu beraliran rock (Author pinjam sejenak lagu _Pledge_ dari _The Gazette_ ). Di sudut kiri bawah layar terdapat tulisan _Ore-sama_ dalam huruf latin _,_ di bawah tulisan itu tertulis _Mugen Tsukiyomi records._ Dalam video itu terlihat empat pemuda yang sedang memainkan instrumen musik masing-masing. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kaos berwarna oranye diberi tambahan kardigan hitam panjang tanpa lengan dan bawahan celana biru sebetis, memegang mic dan di tubuhnya juga menggantung sebuah gitar. Di sebelah kanan pemuda jabrik itu berdiri pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat keatas seperti mahkota nanas memainkan gitarnya dengan lihai. Di sebelah kiri si pirang berdiri pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan bagian depan rambutnya ditata membelah ke kiri dan ke kanan sementara bagian belakangnya disisir ke atas, mirip ekor ayam betina. Pemuda itu memegang gitar yang memiliki empat senar, _bass_. Duduk di belakang ke tiga pemuda itu, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan agak berisi (baca: gendut. Author ditabok) memainkan rangkaian drum yang membuatnya hampir tidak terlihat dari depan kalau saja lampu sorot tidak menerangi tubuhnya.

Dalam beberapa potongan video muncul gadis berambut merah muda yang sepertinya menjadi model videoklip itu. Gadis itu memainkan peran sebagai kekasih si pemain bass. Di sebuah adegan mereka tertawa sambil bergandengan tangan, di adegan lainnya mereka berciuman, di adegan lainnya lagi mereka berpisah dan saling memendam air mata masing-masing.

"Kau menonton videoklip itu lagi?" tanya seorang gadis muda berambut hitam panjang kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terpaku menonton videoklip itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak, ia menoleh ke sumber suara lalu berkata, "Tsubaki-chan~,..." bibirnya ia bentuk seperti bentuk bibir anak kecil saat menangis. "Sudah lima tahun, Tsubaki-chan. Lima tahun aku masuk ke dunia akting tapi tidak ada satu pun skandal, gosip atau pertanyaan tentang aku dan Sasuke. Kenapa dia justru digosipkan berpacaran dengan si Hyuuga jalang itu?!" gadis merah muda itu merajuk seperti seorang anak minta permen pada ibunya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Tsubaki memutar bola matanya lalu mendesah. Seraya duduk di sebelah gadis merah muda itu, ia berkata, "Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku cenayang? Coba kau tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang."

Gadis merah muda menanggapi dengan tatapan dari ujung matanya yang disipitkan. Mungkin kalau diterjemahkan ia seperti sedang berkata, _bisakah kau diam saja? Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu_.

Tsubaki tertawa melihat reaksi si gadis merah muda. " _Gomen_ ," ujarnya sambil menahan tawa. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang sangat _badmood_ karena pria pujaannya tertangkap kamera bersama artis lawan mainnya di sebuah drama TV dan menjadi perbincangan publik. Selama lima tahun ini sahabatnya yang juga seorang artis itu selalu berharap menjadi bahan perbincangan publik. Bukan mengenai drama TV yang ia bintangi melainkan mengenai dirinya dengan aktor muda tampan yang juga _bassist_ band _Ore-sama_ sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hanya saja, entah kenapa tak pernah sekalipun ada gosip mengenai dirinya. Seolah dunia entertainment yang sedang digeluti sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki rintangan, semuanya berjalan begitu halus dan mulus. Dia memiliki bakat akting yang bagus, meskipun tidak begitu bisa diandalkan dalam bidang tarik suara tetapi prestasinya sebagai _Rookie of the Yea_ r dalam sebuah ajang penghargaan telah membuktikan bahwa dia layak diperhitungkan.

Gadis merah muda itu kembali menatap layar TV di depannya. Ia menghela napas dan mendesah cukup berat. "Padahal aku dan dia debut bersama, tapi kenapa dia selalu dihujani gosip sementara aku tidak?" ia bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara yang berkumandang dari televisi. Videoklip yang diputar berulang-ulang. Tsubaki turut serta menonton videoklip itu. Ia sepertinya terhipnotis sesuatu dari video itu sampai-sampai dalam beberapa saat ia tidak berkedip. "Ternyata sejak dulu aku memang berbakat ya, Sakura?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dengan ringannya dari bibir tipis Tsubaki. Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat gadis merah muda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _Sakura_ menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat keatas.

"Kok nggak nyambung sih?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Memangnya tadi kau bertanya padaku?" Tsubaki balik bertanya.

"Nggak, aku bertanya sama bantal" jawab Sakura seraya menunjuk bantal yang berada di atas pangkuannya. "Menurutmu bantal ini bisa menjawabku?"

Tsubaki melongo sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, artinya aku berbicara denganmu, Tsubaki-chan, manajer sekaligus penata riasku yang sangat cantik dan selalu kuhormati." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Haaa" Tsubaki mendesah, seperti sedang pasrah. "Kau benar-benar tidak jujur Sakura." ucap Tsubaki dengan sukses membuat Sakura berekspresi ' _Huh?'. "_ Dengar ya, Sakura. Aku tahu kau sedang depresi karena si Uchiha mendapat gosip terbarunya sementara kau tidak. Masalahnya, saat kau depresi pertanyaanmu sangat tidak masuk akal. Coba kau pikirkan, mungkin Tuhan pun tidak bisa menjawab kenapa kau tidak mendapat gosip selama lima tahun karirmu sampai detik ini."

Mendengar ceramah Tsubaki yang panjang, Sakura hanya bisa diam. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya sambil kembali menatap layar TV. Banyak hal yang sedang bergulat dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya untuk melegakan ruang di dadanya tapi bingung memulai dari mana. Setelah diam beberapa saat ia pun berkata, "Tahun lalu, dia digosipkan dekat dengan Shibaseki Suiren yang membintangi drama TV Hibi Chouchou. Tahun sebelumnya, dia digosipkan dekat dengan Yamanaka Ino yang sama-sama bermain di Film Road to Ninja, padahal aku juga ikut bermain disana, tetapi kenapa malah si Yamanaka genit itu yang digosipkan dengannya? Lalu di tahun sebelumnya lagi saat sama-sama main di film pendek " _Lost word_ _s_ " santer dibicarakan mengenai rumor dia memiliki hubungan dengan Hatake Kakashi. Kenapa harus pria ubanan itu? Yang terparah adalah saat perilisan videoklip ini, jelas-jelas model videoklipnya perempuan, aku, bahkan aku dan Sasuke berciuman di video itu, tapi kenapa saat itu justru band mereka disebut sebagai band homo? Aku tidak habis pikir, padahal jelas-jelas ada aku tapi aku seperti tidak ada dalam hidup Sasuke. Padahal aku dan dia bermain di judul yang sama, bahkan memainkan peran utama. Padahal aku pernah berciuman dengannya..."

"Itu kan hanya akting," Tsubaki menyela kalimat Sakura.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah memiliki adegan ciuman dengan artis lain. Kenapa adegan ciumanku dengannya tidak diperhitungkan?"

"Mana kutahu"

"Tolong ya Tsubaki, jangan menyahut dulu."

Tsubaki memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak suka disela saat ocehannya mulai keluar. Lagipula hanya pada dirinya saja sahabat yang dia manajeri bisa bersikap apa adanya, menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Begitu sahabatnya menginjakkan kaki keluar apartemen, ia bukan lagi Haruno Sakura sahabatnya, melainkan Haruno Sakura yang seorang artis dengan bakat akting gemilang. Anehnya, artis yang berbakat itu tidak begitu disoroti paparazi.

"Nee, Sakura-chan..." Tsubaki kembali menyela.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyahut, "Ada apa? Kenapa hari ini kau menyebalkan sekali?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," ujar Tsubaki membuat Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi ' _huh?_ ' di wajahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sakura, Tsubaki melanjutkan, "Selama lima tahun ini, kau merahasiakan alasanmu menyukai Sasuke. Sekarang, menurutku sudah saatnya kau mengaku padaku. Kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membantumu berdekatan dengan pria itu."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna, berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang mau diberi makan. "Serius?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang secara menakjubkan sangat enak didengar di telinga Tsubaki.

"Tentu saja?" jawab Tsubaki sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sebenarnya bertujuan agar Sakura tertarik untuk mengutarakan rahasianya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, mata berbinar-binar Sakura seketika berubah menjadi tatapan curiga. "Lalu kenapa selama lima tahun ini kau tidak melakukan apa-apa? Sungguh jahat. Padahal aku mati-matian ingin mendekati Sasuke, sementara kau, bisa-bisanya diam saja. Manajer macam apa seperti itu?" ucapnya dengan lancar.

"Bisa kau berhenti mengoceh?" Tsubaki kembali memutar bola matanya. "Itu karena kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa kau jatuh cinta dengan pria yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara denganmu kecuali di lokasi syuting. Aku curiga kau hanya menyukai fisiknya. Kalau hanya fisik kau bisa pacaran dengan si vokalis. Bukankah sewaktu main di Road to Ninja kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya di lokasi syuting? Dia juga sepertinya tertarik padamu meskipun media tidak bisa menangkap itu."

"Itu kan hanya akting. Untuk menghasilkan _scene_ yang bagus aku harus membangun _chemistry_ dengannya. Mau tidak mau aku harus akrab dengannya, lagipula dia enak diajak ngobrol, orangnya ceria dan penuh semangat."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyukai Sasuke bukannya dia?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia seperti sedang berpikir. "Kenapa ya?"

"Jangan nanya balik!"

"Habisnya, aku kan juga gak tahu. Mungkin l _ove at first sight_?"

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar alasan itu!"

"Trus apa? Aku sendiri juga gak tahu." ujar Sakura terdengar frustrasi. Ia melirik Tsubaki dengan ujung matanya, menyelidiki kalau-kalau sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu tidak mempercayai kata-katanya. Benar saja. Tepat saat ujung mata Sakura memperoleh gambar wajah Tsubaki, gadis itu tengah menatapnya curiga. Sakura tersenyum getir dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya?" pinta Tsubaki.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura menghela napas lalu mulai berkata, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini karena kupikir aku akan membuka rahasia orang lain juga, makanya aku menyimpannya rapat-rapat..."

"Bahkan dari manajermu?" Tsubaki menyela.

"Iya, bahkan dari manajerku! Bisa gak sih kamu gak nyela?"

Tsubaki menunjukkan wajah ' _oh ok_ ', lalu kembali mendengarkan Sakura. "Awalnya, aku memang tertarik dengan wajah tampannya..." (selanjutnya diceritakan dalam _flashback_ ).

 **Flashback Start: 5 tahun yang lalu.**

"Apa? Modelnya tidak bisa datang?!" teriak sutradara kepada salah seorang staf-nya yang baru saja melaporkan kalau artis yang akan menjadi model videoklip yang akan mereka garap tidak bisa datang karena alasan yang tidak jelas. "Kalau begitu, cepat cari penggantinya!" perintah sang sutradara tidak mau tahu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada alasan. Dalam waktu satu jam kau harus menemukan penggantinya. Kalau tidak, bilang pada produser aku membatalkan kontrak." sang sutradara yang sedang emosi itu meninggalkan staf-nya sambil menggerutu.

"Ta-tapi..." pria berkacamata itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dalam hati ia menyiapkan diri untuk dipecat karena membuat sebuah kontrak dibatalkan, meskipun bukan salahnya.

"Sepertinya _mood_ sutradara sedang buruk." ujar Tsubaki tiba-tiba menghampiri pria itu.

"Tsubaki-chan, apa kau punya teman atau kenalan yang bisa akting?" tanya pria itu secara tak sadar, akibat keputusasaan.

"Teman yang bisa akting?" Tsubaki berpikir. Sesaat kemudian di berkata, "Teman baikku ketua klub drama sekolah, tapi dia bilang lebih tertarik dengan panggung teater..."

"Coba kauhubungi dia!" sela si pria penuh harap.

Tsubaki hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya, sementara si pria beranjak meninggalkannya sambil menggumankan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

"Halo, Sakura. Ini aku. Aku sedang di lokasi syuting untuk videoklip, bisa kau datang kemari? Iya, lokasinya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Hah? Kegiatan klub? Tapi, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Iya. Kau bisa datang? Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Setelah menginformasikan kepada si pria berkacamata, Tsubaki menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya di depan lokasi.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan tidak terkancingi dengan sempurna di bagian atas dan pita kecil berwarna biru yang seharusnya terjalin indah diantara kedua kerah kemejanya saat itu menghambur begitu saja. Blazer berwarna coklat muda membuka dengan sempurna diterpa angin. Rok sekolah berempel setinggi sekitar 15 cm diatas lututnya turut tertiup angin memperlihatkan setengah bagian pahanya yang putih bersih. Beberapa kali ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Tas sekolah berwarna hitam yang ia jinjing di tangan kirinya tampak ringan. Itu karena di dalam tas sekolahnya tidak terdapat buku pelajaran. Ia siswa yang mendekati pintu kelulusan, buku-buku pelajaran tidak diperlukannya lagi.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi bintang di panggung teater itu tidak memiliki apa-apa selain akting, bakat yang ia yakini mampu membawanya ke dunia teater. Ia tidak begitu gemilang dalam pelajaran, dalam bidang seni lain pun tidak, apalagi seni lukis. Kalau seni suara masih bisa dilatih, karena seni suara juga bagian dari akting. Dia memilih bersekolah SMA Seni hanya untuk mengembangkan bakat aktingnya demi menjadi bintang panggung teater. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menjadi bintang televisi. Belum pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk menjadi model videoklip. Lalu, kenapa ia berada dalam situasi ini?

"Aku? Model videoklip? Kau gila, aku belum pernah sekalipun berakting di depan kamera." sergah Sakura begitu ia diberitahu untuk menjadi model videoklip oleh Tsubaki.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana kita tahu, Sakura. Tolonglah. Kali ini saja." pinta Tsubaki sambil mencakupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Anggap saja latihan, siapa tahu di masa depan kau jadi sorotan media. Mau tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan kamera juga kan?"

Kembali Sakura mendesah. "Baiklah. Kali ini saja."

Tsubaki tersenyum puas. "Ini skenarionya. Baca dulu. Syuting dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi." ujar Tsubaki seraya menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang tebalnya sekitar dua puluh lembar.

"Aku harus membaca ini? Hanya untuk videoklip? Bukankah biasanya tidak ada percakapan?" tanya Sakura sambil melangkah mengikuti langkah Tsubaki menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

"Memang tidak ada percakapan, tapi ada adegan. Bacalah selama aku merias wajahmu."

Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna putih sambil bersandar. Di hadapannya terdapat cermin cukup besar menempel di dinding dengan beberapa lampu kecil mengelilinginya. Di atas meja dibawah cermin itu terdapat sebuah _box_ hitam berukuran cukup besar berisi berbagai macam kosmetik. Itu peralatan rias Tsubaki. Selama ini sahabatnya itu bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penata rias lepas. Tidak terikat kontrak dengan artis atau agensi mana pun.

"Tsubaki-chan," panggil Sakura sesaat setelah ia membuka halaman di bagian tengah _script_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsubaki tidak acuh, ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menggulung rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau ada adegan ciuman?!" teriak Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Tsubaki yang sedang sibuk di kepalanya dengan tangan kananya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Tsubaki tampak tidak tahu menahu mengenai adegan itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Tsubaki menggeleng sambil memperhatikan _script_ yang berada di tangan kiri Sakura.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran seumur hidupku, sekarang aku harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Kau bercanda?"

"Tugasku hanya menata rias wajah, rambut dan menata busana artis. Aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai isi _scrip_ t." sahut Tsubaki. Ia melepaskan genggaman kuat tangan Sakura dari tangannya lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya menggulung rambut. "Lagipula, kau bisa jadikan adegan ciuman itu sebagai latihan, siapa tahu nanti kau punya pacar. Teehee.." Tsubaki mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya saat ia tertawa getir.

Sementara Tsubaki tampak tenang-tenang saja, Sakura mulai gugup sendiri memikirkan adegan ciuman yang akan dia lakukan. Kalau gagal, adegan itu pasti harus diulang-ulang. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat adegan ciuman di film-film yang pernah ia tonton. _Ciuman yang lembut dan dalam. Apa aku juga harus menggunakan lidah? Dame da! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ciuman yang lembut dan dalam itu seperti apa._

Sebelum syuting dimulai, sutradara meminta semua pemain berkumpul dan berkenalan. Saat itu, pertama kalinya mata hijau Sakura bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam milik lawan mainnya, pemuda tampan dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm. Rambut hitam kebiruannya tampak kaku di kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Rambut bagian belakangnya pun disisir keatas. Sepertinya penata rambutnya menggunakan _hairwax_ cukup banyak.

" _Hajimemashite,_ Haruno Sakura _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimas_ _u_ _."_ ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri di hadapan empat pemuda, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, pemuda berambut cokelat dan pemuda berambut hitam agak panjang.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum yang merekah dan mata biru yang berbinar binar penuh semangat memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. " _Hajimemashite_. _Ore,_ Uzumaki Naruto _dattebayo!_ Aku vokalis band ini _._ _Yoroshiku!_ "

 _Berlebihan,_ suara hati Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat pada pemuda itu.

" _Hajimemashite_. Nara Shikamaru. Aku gitaris dan _leader_ band ini. _Yoroshiku_." ujar pria berambut agak panjang dengan ekspresi tak acuh.

Di sebelahnya pemuda yang menarik perhatian Sakura bersiap memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari perkenalan pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu hanya diam _._ _Hah? Cuma itu? Tidak ada embel-embel yoroshiku?_ Suara hati Sakura _._ Sakura tersenyum saja sambil melirik pemuda itu.

"Aku bassist." lanjut pemuda berambut ekor ayam itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

 _Osoi!_ Sakura hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum. _Dia bahkan tidak menatap ke arahku. Aku ragu dia bisa melihat senyumku. Padahal sudah kubuat semanis mungkin,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Paling terakhir memperkenalkan diri adalah pemuda berambut cokelat yang tubuhnya sedikit berisi (baca: gendut. Author ditendang). "Akimichi Chouji. _Yoroshiku_."

.

.

.

Syuting pun dimulai. Beberapa adegan yang dilakukan kelima pemain berlangsung dengan baik tanpa hambatan. Sifat ramah dan ceria sang vokalis membuat kelimanya tampak akrab meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu. Hal itu pula yang sangat membantu dalam kelancaran syuting itu.

" _Cuuuttt! Good job!_ " seru sang sutradara puas dengan hasil syuting. "Istirahat 10 menit sebelum pengambilan gambar selanjutnya!" instruksi sang sutradara mengakhiri syuting sesi itu.

Sakura yang tampak cukup lelah, duduk di kursi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia segera dihampiri Tsubaki yang melemparkan handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringatnya. Dengan cekatan Tsubaki mulai memperbaiki riasan wajah Sakura.

"Pengambilan gambar selanjutnya hanya kau dan si _B_ _assist_ itu. Kau siap?" tanya Tsubaki di sela-sela kesibukannya memperbaiki riasan.

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal yang paling membuatku gugup di saat seperti ini. Hanya berdua saja dengan si _Bassist_ , aku yakin dia pasti kaku. Dari sikapnya saja kelihatan dia orang yang canggung. Oke. Aku juga canggung terhadap orang yang baru pertama kutemui. Tapi, ini kan cuma akting. Aku tidak mau mengulang adegan yang sama berkali-kali. Apalagi adegan ciuman."

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh dia tampan."

"Apa-apaan. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri sekarang. Kau tahu kan, aku belum pernah berciuman. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan adegan itu dengan baik."

"Tadi kau mengkhawatirkan kecanggungan orang lain, sekarang kau meragukan dirimu sendiri. Tentukan salah satu saja, Sakura. Kau membuatku cemas."

Saat percakapan antara kedua gadis itu berlangsung, sebuah sosok mendekat ke arah mereka. Sakura dan Tsubaki yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dekat mereka menoleh. Si _Bassist_!

.

.

.

Jantung Sakura yang tadinya berdetak dengan normal entah kenapa berdetak menjadi lebih kencang saat dia hanya berada berdua saja dengan si _bassist_ di depan kamera _._ Mungkin bukan itu saja alasan debaran jantung yang terasa berbeda baginya. Baru saja ia dan pemuda itu kembali dari suatu tempat.

Saat pemuda ekor ayam itu mendekati Sakura dan Tsubaki di waktu 10 menit istirahat, ia meminta izin untuk berbicara dengan Sakura hanya berdua. Pemuda itu mengajak Sakura masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang rapat.

"Haruno-san," panggil si _Bassist_ canggung.

Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan kaku dan entah kenapa ia merasa kurang nyaman. Mungkin karena mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan tertutup.

"Jadilah pacarku!" ucap pemuda itu pelan tetapi sukses membuat Sakura berdiri mematung dalam rasa heran. "Maksudku, hanya selama syuting ini."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Otaknya mencoba mencerna maksud pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka ditunjuk melakukan adegan pasangan kekasih, karena sebelumnya kami telah menyepakati Naruto yang akan melakukannya. Tetapi, saat kami tiba di lokasi syuting, sutradara tiba-tiba memintaku yang memainkan peran itu. Aku tidak begitu pandai akting. Terlebih lagi aku harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu ketika harus melakukan adegan itu. Karena itu, jadilah pacarku selama pengambilan gambar ini."

Sakura tercengang mendengar penjelasan pemuda bermata kelam itu. Ia menyeringai geli lalu berkata, "Kukira apa." Sakura pun memberikan anggukan persetujuan. Ia tersenyum memaklumi pemuda itu. Ia dan pemuda itu sama-sama tersenyum.

Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata kelam itu. Senyumnya meluruh, bibirnya tercekat. Seluruh jiwanya seperti tersedot ke dalam mata itu, ia menyelaminya semakin dalam. Semakin dalam dan tidak bisa dikontrol seberapa banyak jiwanya telah masuk dan dikuasai pemuda itu.

Dalam keheningan itu, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, si bassist, sama-sama menelan ludah berusaha mengembalikan jiwa masing-masing. Perlahan namun pasti, jarak diantara keduanya semakin berkurang. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara kedua tangannya mengepal menahan ketidakkaruan detak jantungnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Pertama kali wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah seseorang begitu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hangat napas orang itu di wajahnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya siap menerima ciuman dari Sasuke. "Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan." bisik pemuda itu sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Gadis yang sedang menahan gejolak dalam dirinya meleleh dalam ciuman itu seperti terhipnotis. _Apakah seperti ini ciuman lembut dan dalam itu? Rasanya tidak ingin berhenti. Seperti ini terus pun tidak apa-apa._

Selesai berciuman, tangan Sakura tanpa sadar menggenggam kemeja biru tua Sasuke dan memandang kosong pada dada pemuda itu. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas sampai ke telinganya, tak jauh beda dengan reaksi yang dialami Sasuke. Wajah pemuda jangkung itu tak kalah merah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback end.**

-§§§§§-

"Sebelum syuting kau berciuman dengannya? _Usooo_!" Tsubaki terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah dijelaskan malah dikira bohong. Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu." Sakura berlagak marah terhadap Tsubaki. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh tunggu, jadi di bagian mananya kau jatuh cinta pada si Uchiha?" tanya Tsubaki penasaran. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia belum bisa mencerna cerita Sakura secara keseluruhan.

"Bagian mana?" guman Sakura, ia pun mulai berpikir kapan sebenarnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Yang jelas, setelah syuting hari itu, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan dia dari pikiranku. Aku ingin menghubunginya setiap saat tapi tidak tahu nomor HP atau alamat emailnya. Aku ingin mengetahui tentangnya lebih dalam, tapi aku hanya bisa mendapatkan informasi dari internet. Saat itulah aku bertekad memasuki dunia entertainmen, berharap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengannya."

"Jadi karena itu, kau menerima tawaran _casting_ drama TV dari Sutradara waktu itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku berniat menjadi artis secepatnya."

"Saat itu kau terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal dan tergila-gila untuk menjadi terkenal setelah menjadi model videoklip. Jadi rupanya kau tidak tergila-gila pada ketenaran tapi tergila-gila pada Sasuke?"

"Bisa nggak komentarnya jangan kayak gitu? Kedengeran ngenes tahu.."

"Memang iya kan?"

"Nggak gitu banget kali."

"Yah terserahlah..." Tsubaki malas melanjutkan pembicaran yang sudah mulai tidak bermutu itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendapat tawaran untuk meng-cover lagu tema drama TV Telephaty. Kau akan berduet dengan Yamanaka Ino yang katamu genit itu." kata Tsubaki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Heh?"

"Aku sudah mengatur jadwal latihan vokal dan syuting drama itu. Syutingnya dimulai minggu depan. Kau akan menjadi pemeran utama dengan Sasuke, ini kesempatanmu untuk mendekatinya."

"Tapi, dia digosipkan dengan si Hyuuga yang memiliki mata indah dan da-dada yang besar itu." ucap Sakura pesimis.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku akan membantumu." Tsubaki menatap mata Sakura dengan keyakinan.

Sakura balik menatap mata Tsubaki dan merasa keyakinannya mulai bertambah walau sedikit.

To be continued...

–-end of chapter 1-

Author's corner:

Dalam fanfic ini tokoh-tokoh NARUTO ceritanya semua menjadi artis, sehingga author menggunakan tokoh dari manga/anime lain. Karena tokoh anime/manga tambahan tidak diambil dari satu judul dan tidak sebagai pemeran utama, menurut author tidak menjadikan fanfic ini _crossover_. Maaf kalau salah. (_ _) Akhir kata, Review _Onegaishimasu_.. (_ _)

NOTE:

1) Tsubaki = mengacu pada Hibino Tsubaki, tokoh utama wanita dalam manga dan movie live action berjudul sama, "Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu".

2) Shibazeki Suiren = mengacu pada tokoh utama wanita dalam manga Hibi Chouchou.

3) _Ore-sama_ = nama band Naruto dkk, mengacu pada arti kata _**Ore**_ yang artinya aku (laki-laki) dan _**-sama**_ yang merupakan honorific untuk menyebutkan orang yang dihormati atau diagungkan.


	2. Chapter 2: Scandal Part 1

**If I Could Turn Into** **a** **Beast** **and** **Take You Away**

A fanfiction of Sasusaku

~Kemono ni natte kimi o ubaetara na~

~seandainya aku dapat berubah menjadi 'monster' dan membawamu pergi~

 **Chapter** **2** : Scandal Part 1

" _Nee kikoemasu ka~~_ " suara nyanyian Sakura melengking memenuhi ruang tengah yang cukup luas di _apato_ yang ia tinggali bersama sahabat sekaligus manajernya, Tsubaki _._ Gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu duduk bersila di atas sofa menghadap ke arah televisi yang sedang tidak dinyalakan. Ia mengenakan piyama _one piece_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih kebiruan dengan renda di bagian lengan, leher dan bawah. Piyama itu cukup longgar dan bagian bawahnya hanya menutupi sampai sebagian pahanya. Di kedua telinganya terpasang _headset_ berukuran sukup besar dengan kabel yang bersambungan dengan _smartphone_ 6 inchi yang ia letakkan di kedua tangannya di atas persilangan kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti alunan nada-nada dari lagu yang ia putar dengan kepala menengadah agak ke atas dan kedua mata terpejam. Ia pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya setelah beberapa saat. " _Sora wa~hateshinaku aoku shunde ite~ Umi wa~kagiri naku koudai de ite~ Kimi wa_ _itsumade mo egao de ite~ Ja nai to~naichau kara~ Mawari wo mimawasa nakute mo~ Mou~iin da yo~ Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga~ Iru kara~_ _~"_ (Author pinjam lagu Harumonia dari duo Rythem)

Hari masih pagi, di luar sana burung-burung beterbangan keluar sarang untuk mencari makan. Beberapa burung tampak berciat-ciut di beranda _apato_ itu. Matahari belum menampakkan wujud sempurnanya, namun pancaran sinarnya dari ufuk timur memberikan cahaya yang cukup terang untuk memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa sudah saatnya memulai aktifitas.

Di sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu luas, Tsubaki terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mendengar suara nyanyian Sakura yang masih mengalun, cukup merdu di telinganya. "Sepagi ini dia sudah berlatih? Benar-benar pekerja keras." gumannya seraya beranjak dari kasur. Ia menengok sejenak ke cermin di meja riasnya yang bercat putih. "Ah sial.. kantung mata ini belum juga hilang" umpatnya sambil menarik sedikit bawah mata kirinya. Dengan kondisi tubuh agak lunglai, ia melangkah menuju ke luar kamar. Sesampainya di luar, ia meregangkan tubuhnya sembari melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Tsubaki menghampirinya, berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menengadah memandangi wajah Sakura saat bernyanyi membuat gadis itu segera menghentikan nyanyiannya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Daripada kau berjongkok disitu, lebih baik kau buatkan aku sarapan." ujarnya seraya melepaskan headset dari kedua telinganya.

"Buat saja sendiri. Yang makan siapa, yang buat siapa..." sahut Tsubaki datar masih dalam posisi jongkok. "Ngomong-ngomong, suaramu sekarang sudah semakin cocok menyanyikan lagu itu. Lebih enak didengar dibandingkan sebulan yang lalu." puji Tsubaki seraya beranjak lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Terima kasih pada Kawai Maria-Sensei yang sudah melatihku sebulan ini." kata Sakura merasa bangga. "Tapi, aku masih kurang di _timing_. Tempo-ku masih belum pas dengan musiknya. Kawai-sensei bilang, kekurangan terbesarku ada di bagian itu." lanjutnya agak kecewa.

Tsubaki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, ia pun berkata, "Hmmm...kau tidak bisa serta merta menjadi penyanyi meskipun kau seorang artis ya..".

" _Desho?_ Akting dan menyanyi itu dua hal yang berbeda." sahut Sakura. "Dalam kasusku, aku membutuhkan keajaiban untuk bisa mengusai keduanya secara bersamaan." lanjutnya seraya menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Padahal aku hanya meng- _cover_ sebuah lagu, tapi waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menguasainya cukup lama. Di lagu sebelumnya juga bermasalah di tempo."

"Iya, waktu itu kau bahkan butuh waktu sebulan untuk menghafalkan liriknya." sambung Tsubaki.

Sakura menanggapi dengan menghela napas cukup berat. "Jadwal rekaman dua minggu lagi, kalau bukan untuk promosi drama tv-ku, aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri saat menyanyi di atas panggung. Menyanyi membuatku jauh lebih gugup dibandingkan akting."

Tsubaki mendesah, " _Ma..iin janai desuka_? _Shik_ _k_ _ari shiro yo!_ " ucapnya memberi semangat pada Sakura seraya menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri sambil berkata, "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan roti panggang?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menatap Tsubaki, "Asalkan tidak gosong" ujarnya.

Tsubaki tersenyum kecut, " _Makasete kudasai_ " ucapnya.

Sakura menyeringai, "Aku meragukan itu." sergahnya.

Tsubaki menanggapi dengan memutar bola matanya, tanpa mau berdebat lagi, ia beranjak menuju dapur kecil yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

Sementara Tsubaki menyiapkan sarapan, Sakura kembali melatih nyanyiannya. Suaranya kembali mengalun memenuhi ruangan.

-§§§§§-

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang merupakan mobil milik agensi tempat Sakura dan Tsubaki bernaung, kedua gadis itu tengah duduk di kursi belakang membicarakan agenda hari itu. "Setelah syuting hari ini akan ada acara ramah tamah dengan sutradara dan staf, artis-artis pemeran utama dan beberapa artis pendukung juga akan menghadiri acara itu." papar Tsubaki sambil membuka buku agendanya. "Menurut koordinator acara," lanjutnya, "...ramah tamah itu akan diisi dengan acara makan-makan, kemungkinan akan berakhir menjadi acara minum-minum atau berkaraoke. Apa kau mau bergabung?" ia bertanya di akhir paparannya.

"Kalau Sasuke ikut, aku juga ikut." jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia sedang disibukkan oleh skenario pengambilan gambar hari itu.

Tsubaki menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu berkata, "Selalu saja begitu. Kau ini masih tergolong baru di dunia hiburan, berbaurlah sedikit." ia mengumpat terdengar sedikit putus asa.

Sakura menghela napasnya, lalu menutup lembar demi lembar skenario drama di tangannya. Ditatapnya wajah Tsubaki. "Baiklah, asal kau juga ikut." jawabnya sekonyong-konyong kembali pada aktifitasnya.

Tsubaki mendesah lemah, "Kau tahu aku ada janji dengan Ryota." sanggahnya.

Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya, tidak mau tahu sanggahan Tsubaki. "Lagipula, sebagian besar artis yang mengambil peran di drama ini sudah kukenal, aku yakin beberapa dari mereka tidak ikut acara seperti ini, meskipun kru film-nya beda sih..." ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu ikut saja." bujuk Tsubaki.

"Konfirmasi dulu, Sasuke ikut apa tidak!" seru Sakura.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan di lokasi syuting." kembali Tsubaki mencoba membujuk.

Sakura menatap Tsubaki dengan mata berbinar-binar, " _Hontou_?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Tsubaki berpikir sejenak, "Ya...semoga saja bisa..." jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin dipelankan. Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Mobil silver yang cukup besar itu, melaju tidak terlalu kencang. Di bagian belakang dan samping mobil terdapat tulisan ' _Little Cherry Agency_ ' dengan foto beberapa artisnya yang sudah cukup terkenal. Salah satunya Haruno Sakura. Agensi itu masih tergolong baru, usianya hampir sama dengan lama karir Sakura di dunia hiburan karena kemunculan Sakura di sebuah videoklip-lah yang menyebabkan wanita mantan artis, Senju Tsunade membentuk agensi itu. Wanita yang juga guru akting di _Kounan Arts Highschool_ , sekolah seni tempat Sakura bersekolah melihat potensi besar dari diri Sakura dan membentuk agensi itu secara khusus dengan dibantu suaminya, Jiraiya, seorang sutradara, yang juga seorang mantan aktor. Sahabat suami istri itu, Orochimaru, adalah seorang produser, dialah yang membantu agensi itu membuka jalan bagi para artisnya untuk masuk ke dunia hiburan. Agensi _Little Cherry_ pun sampai di lima tahun pembentukannya hanya menaungi beberapa artis yang kesemuanya lulusan SMA Seni Kounan. Diantara aktris dan aktor itu, Sakura-lah yang paling banyak memberikan kontribusi bagi agensi, karena itulah ia mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari agensi tersebut berupa mobil dan supir yang siap mengantarnya menuju lokasi syuting dengan syarat 'tidak digunakan diluar pekerjaan'.

Sakura dan Tsubaki menuruni mobil agensi tepat di depan sebuah gedung sekolah, lokasi syuting. Sekolah itu sepi. Sakura, melayangkan pandangannya ke gedung itu dan sekitarnya, lalu meneplok jidatnya. Ia pun berkata, "Aku lupa hari ini hari Sabtu, pantas saja gak ada murid." Ia pun tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Tsubaki tidak peduli, ia sibuk mengeluarkan peralatan _make up_ dan beberapa kostum dari mobil. "Hei, cepat bantu aku!" serunya sambil menyodorkan kotak _make up_ cukup besar kepada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Tsubaki lalu menghela napas. Ia mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Tsubaki sambil menggerutu, "Aku artisnya, kenapa aku harus membawa kotak _make up_? Mana besar lagi."

"Berhentilah mengoceh." sahut Tsubaki malas berdebat. "Kau hanya jadi artis, aku jadi manajer sekaligus penata riasmu! Dua pekerjaan." lanjutnya. Usai meletakkan sebuah koper kecil di dekat Sakura berdiri, ia menutup pintu mobil lalu menengok ke arah supir diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Tsubaki berkata kepada sang supir, "Shibata-san, aku rasa kami tidak perlu dijemput. Usai syuting, aku akan dijemput oleh Ryota, dan Sakura akan ikut acara ramah tamah. Tolong sampaikan ke Nona Tsunade." Kalimat itu dengan sukses membuat Sakura menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya.

Sang supir, Shibata Rihito, yang masih tampak muda, tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " _Hai_ _k_. Akan saya sampaikan. _Otsukaresama_." jawabnya dengan sopan dan teratur.

" _Otsukaresama_." seru Tsubaki dan Sakura bersamaan. Di belakang Tsubaki, Sakura bahkan melambaikan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum ke arah Shibata-san. Pria itu membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu tidak perlu dijemput? Kita kan belum tahu Sasuke ikut acara itu atau tidak." tanya Sakura sambil melangkah menuju gedung sekolah.

Tsubaki mengangkat koper kecil yang tadi ia letakkan di pinggir jalan lalu menjawab, "Kalau kau tidak ikut, kau bisa pulang naik taksi, naik bis atau naik kereta. Kau hanya perlu berjalan sedikit menuju halte, stasiun juga dekat."

"Tsubaki-chan, aku ini artis. Masa naik bis? Apalagi kereta. Kalau taksi masih memungkinkan."

Tsubaki menyeringai, "Lima tahun lalu kau tidak komplain ke lokasi syuting dengan melarikan kedua kakimu."

"Waktu itu kan aku belum terkenal."

"Terkenal sedikit saja kau sudah blagu!"

"Oh ayolah Tsubaki, kau juga mengakui kan kalau aku terkenal?"

Tsubaki memutar bola matanya. Memang tidak mungkin ia menang berdebat dengan gadis merah muda itu. Sahabatnya itu terlalu pandai memainkan kata-kata, hingga membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Kalau sifat cerewetnya sudah kumat, Tsubaki memutuskan untuk segera mengalah.

.

.

.

Di lokasi syuting, lantai empat gedung SMA Konoha, para kru sudah bersiap untuk memulai pengambilan gambar. Sang sutradara, Jiraiya, dengan sebuah topi di kepalanya, telah duduk di kursi favoritnya berhadapan dengan sebuah layar mirip televisi. Layar itu berhubungan langsung dengan beberapa kamera di lokasi syuting itu. Sementara para kru masih sibuk, Sakura keluar dari toilet dengan memakai seragam sekolah. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek, ditambah kardigan krem tanpa lengan dan pita berwarna hijau tua di sela kerah kemejanya. Bawahannya berupa rok pendek berempel dengan panjang sekitar 15 cm di atas lutut. Di dalam roknya, ia mengenakan celana olah raga pendek yang hampir sama panjang dengan roknya. Di kakinya ia menggunakan kaus kaki hitam sebetis dengan sepatu slipper khusus dalam ruangan yang berwarna putih polos. Beralih ke bagian atas tubuhnya, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dengan bagian depan masih mengurai hingga kesamping kiri dan kanan wajahnya, menutupi sempurna kedua telinganya. Rambut yang terbilang cukup berantakan.

Tepat saat Sakura keluar dari toilet wanita, rombongan band _Ore-sama_ melintas di depannya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan dibalas dengan sopan oleh ke empat pemuda itu.

"Haruno-san?" tanya pemuda pirang, Naruto, sambil menghentikan langkahnya diikuti ketiga anggota band lainnya. "Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Wah, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMA."

Sakura tersenyum ramah, " _Arigatou_ " ucapnya seraya menatap ke arah Naruto, menyamarkan lirikannya ke arah Sasuke yang tepat berdiri disebelah Naruto.

" _Ii ne_.." Naruto tersenyum diikuti tawa kecil. " _De wa_.." ucapnya seraya beranjak melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _A..ano_.." sergah Sakura berhasil menghentikan langkah mereka berempat dan membuat mereka menoleh kepadanya, " _Kyou mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badannya sebentar, lalu kembali meluruskan badannya sambil tersenyum menatap ke empat pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. Sayangnya, pemuda itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto tersenyum dengan menampakkan deretan giginya, " _Oretachi mo, yoroshiku ne!_ " ia membalas ucapan Sakura. Ia pun melanjutkan lagi langkahnya bersama ketiga temannya.

Sakura menatap mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke (selalu) sambil tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya. Entah ada angin apa, pemuda yang selalu memenuhi pandangan matanya menoleh ke belakang sejenak, tepat pada Sakura. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau pandangan mereka akan bertemu, ia pun cepat-cepat membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke depan meninggalkan Sakura yang berada dalam perasaan yang tak bisa ia gambarkan.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum di wajahnya. Hatinya riang, hangat, merasa melayang, berbunga-bunga, semua yang dilihatnya seakan bersinar blink-blink. Matanya berbinar-binar. Kalau bisa, ia ingin berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil memeluk bantal berpura-pura bantal itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi sayang, di ruang rias itu selain dirinya dan Tsubaki, juga ada kru lain. Ia tidak bisa berekspresi lebih dari ini.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum dari tadi?" bisik Tsubaki sambil mengaplikasikan bedak di wajah Sakura. Ia penasaran, ia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang ajaib pada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil menutup matanya supaya tidak terkena bedak, selain itu ia juga menyadari di sekelilingnya ada orang lain yang tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia sampaikan pada Tsubaki. Ia harus menahan diri.

Tsubaki memasang wajah kesal. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin mengusir kru lain dari ruang rias itu. Tapi, ia pun harus menahan diri. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia menyelesaikan make up di wajah Sakura. Ia menatap mantap pada hasil karyanya di wajah artis merah muda itu. "Sempurna." ujarnya. "Aku paling suka mengaplikasikan _make up_ pada karakter anak SMA, karena _make up_ -nya harus terlihat natural tapi juga harus memperlihatkan wajah yang muda. Membuat wajah seperti itu membutuhkan keahlian khusus lhoo, Sakura." lanjut Tsubaki membanggakan diri.

Wajah Sakura yang dari tadi dipenuhi senyum lebar, perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi sinis, ia melirik wajah Tsubaki lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tsubaki. Ia pun berbisik, "Kau ingin mengatakan wajahku sudah tua?" Bisikan itu dengan sukses membuat Tsubaki merinding dan tersenyum kaku. "Tapi, apapun maksud perkataanmu, aku akan memaafkannya, karena aku sedang senang." ia pun kembali memasang senyumnya. Memposisikan kembali tubuhnya menyandar di kursi sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya. Kru yang lain telah meninggalkan ruang itu yang sejatinya adalah ruang kesenian sekolah. Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu, lalu menghadapkan kembali wajahnya pada Tsubaki yang terbengong melihat aksi sahabatnya. " _Nee_ Tsubaki-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Tsubaki-nyaaaaan~" ujarnya tidak sabaran, gemas dengan apa yang akan ia lontarkan. "Tadi saat aku keluar dari toilet, Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, mata kami saling bertatapan~" ungkapnya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, gemas, tanpa disadari sampai mengeluarkan suara cukup keras di akhir kalimatnya.

Tsubaki menatap ke arah pintu, waspada seandainya ada yang tiba-tiba masuk, "Hei, pelankan suaramu! Dan jaga sikapmu!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap Sakura yang tampak sangat bahagia, ia pun tersenyum sama bahagianya dengan sahabatnya, " _Hontou?_ " ia bertanya penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk tak sabar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rahang atasnya, saking senangnya.

"Tidak heran kau menggila begini."

"Aku harus bagaimana? Pengambilan gambar kali ini, aku diharuskan menggandeng tangannya, aku bisa gugup setengah mati."

Tsubaki hanya tersenyum memaklumi perilaku sahabatnya. Perilaku _alay_ dan _lebay_ dari sahabatnya itu bukan yang pertama kali. Hal seperti ini juga terjadi beberapa kali di syuting drama sebelumnya. Mulai dari sikap berlebihan Sakura karena Sasuke membalas sapaannya, atau hanya karena Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya, dan pernah suatu kali di lokasi syuting Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan di lantai yang licin hingga terpeleset tapi tidak sampai terjatuh karena ada Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya. Selama beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu suasana hatinya begitu riang hingga ia tidak peduli pada kata-kata kasar dan menyakitkan dari Tsubaki, ia dengan tulus memaafkannya. Namun, suasana hati yang berbunga-bunga itu segera berganti dengan hati yang penuh duri saat tersiar kabar Sasuke berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Ino. Ia menangis, mengutuk media massa, mengutuk drama yang mereka mainkan bersama, mengutuk penulis skenario, sutradara bahkan para kru. Tetapi, ajaibnya ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan hatinya yang berduri dari orang lain dan tetap menjalankan aktifitas dengan normal, setidaknya di luar apartemennya.

Kali ini, berapa lama hati yang berbunga-bunga itu akan bertahan?

.

.

.

Syuting hari itu dimulai.

Asisten sutradara, seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan kacamata bulat memberikan arahan pada Sakura, "Sesuai skenario, kau berjalan dari sini sampai ke depan pintu lalu membuka pintu. Kamera yang di dalam ruang kelas itu akan berfokus pada ekspresimu, intinya lakukan seperti dalam skenario. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Sang asisten sutradara memberi tanda pada kameramen dan sutradara dengan menggunakan jempol tangan kanannya. Sang sutradara mengangguk lalu bersiap mengambil gambar. "Kamera satu, _action!_ " seru sang sutradara sesaat kemudian.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah biasa sambil memegang sebuah MP3 player, tampak ragu untuk memasangkan headset ke telinganya atau tidak. Begitu sampai di pintu sebuah ruang kelas, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak bersiap akan membuka pintu itu.

"Kamera dua, on!" seru sang sutradara.

Sakura pun membuka pintu, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruang kelas yang telah dipenuhi oleh aktor dan aktris dalam balutan pakaian sekolah. Mirip acara cosplay. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah tempat duduk di sisi kanan kelas dekat dengan jendela. Setelah sukses duduk di kursinya, ia berekspresi terkejut, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sejenak kemudian ia melayangkan kembali pandangannya ke seluruh penghuni kelas hingga akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, tepat pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya yang saling terkait di depan hidungnya di atas meja. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kamera memfokus pada keduanya.

Sakura menelan ludah sambil menatap lekat pada Sasuke. Sesuai skenario.

"Guru uban katamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Kau mendengarku?" ia bertanya, dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri lalu menarik lengan kiri Sasuke, memaksa tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kursinya. Mereka pun berlari keluar kelas.

" _Cuuuttt_!" teriak sang sutradara. "Oke, bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar berikutnya!"

Syuting hari itu terus berlanjut hingga waktu _break_ makan siang. Seperti biasa, para artis dan kru disuguhi bento konbini. Namun, beberapa artis dari agensi besar seperti anggota band _Ore-sama,_ Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino, dan beberapa artis pendukung yang berasal dari satu agensi, biasanya mendapatkan makan siang khusus yang telah disiapkan oleh agensinya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya cukup berat sambil menatap bento dengan penutup bening di tangannya yang menampilkan nasi putih berbalut nori, chicken karage, _tamagoyaki_ , salad, saus dan beberapa jenis makanan lainnya. "Aku iri pada mereka," gumannya seraya melirik ke arah aktor/aktris yang mendapat makan siang khusus. Prasmanan. "Kapan agensi kita akan memberikan pelayanan seperti itu?" lanjutnya pasrah, kembali dipandanginya bento di tangannya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh." sahut Tsubaki sekonyong-konyong membuka bento, menyodorkan sumpitnya pada nasi lalu memasukkan nasi itu ke mulutnya. "Artis yang masih miskin sepertimu, bersyukurlah bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis." katanya di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Sakura pun membuka penutup bento lalu mengambil sumpit. "Aku berharap bisa makan bersama Sasuke." ucap Sakura membuat Tsubaki melirik kesana kemari, waspada jika ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bisa tidak kau lebih berhati-hati kalau bicara, lihat-lihat dulu di sekitarmu!" bisik Tsubaki memperingatkan.

Sakura cemberut. " _Itadakimasu_ " ujarnya seraya memasukkan nasi ke mulut lalu mengunyahnya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak masalah kalau memang ada yang mendengar, bukankah itu bisa menjadi gosip yang menarik?" bisik Sakura sesaat kemudian.

"Oh ayolah. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada Mei-chan saat ia digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan supir kita, Shibata Rihito? Gosip itu membuat sebuah tawaran drama tv langsung dibatalkan. Setelah itu, selama hampir enam bulan dia divakumkan dari agensi." ujar Tsubaki kembali memberi peringatan pada Sakura.

"Bisa tidak, kita tidak membicarakan tentang Mei-chan. Membuatku tidak selera makan saja. Bukannya kau bilang mau membantuku, kenapa sekarang kau malah menentang?"

"Aku mau membantumu berdekatan dengan pria itu untuk hubungan yang serius, bukan hanya sekedar gosip. Kalau cuma gosip, aku tidak mungkin membantumu."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan pada dunia kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Lakukan pengakuan dalam jumpa fans, mungkin?"

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

"Entahlah. Masalahnya, kalau Sasuke menolakmu, kau harus siap menanggung malu. Lagipula kau bisa kehilangan fans."

Sakura cemberut. "Kira-kira, Sasuke menyukaiku tidak ya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Coba kautanyakan pada dewa jomblo, siapa tahu kamu diberi pencerahan."

Sakura melirik Tsubaki dengan ujung matanya seolah-olah ia mengatakan, ' _kalau bukan sahabat, manajer sekaligus penata riasku sudah kusumpal mulutnya dengan nasi_ '. Ia pun memasukkan sesumpit nasi lagi ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Saat matahari condong ke barat menampakkan cahaya kemerahan, syuting hari itu pun berakhir.

" _O tsukaresama deshita!_ " seru para kru dan artis yang terlibat dalam pengambilan gambar hari itu saling berbalasan. Mereka tampak kelelahan tetapi ada rasa puas dalam diri mereka, karena syuting hari itu berjalan lancar. "Baiklah, saatnya bersiap-siap untuk acara ramah tamah." seru asisten sutradara kepada semua kru.

Sakura mendesah lega di kursi ruang rias. "Akhirnya selesai." ujarnya. Tsubaki dengan cekatan membersihkan _make up_ -nya. Di sekitar mereka, artis-artis lain pun sedang sibuk membersihkan _make up_ mereka.

"Sebentar lagi Ryota akan datang menjemputku, kau ikut di mobil Jiraiya-sensei ya ke restoran tempat acara ramah tamah?" ujar Tsubaki dengan suara hampir berbisik.

"Heee...kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura merajuk.

"Ayolah, kudengar semua anggota band _Ore-sama_ akan bergabung." bisik Tsubaki membujuk.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sakura pun mendesah lalu menjawab, "Apa boleh buat."

"Bilang saja kau memang ingin ikut."

Sakura tertawa ringan, "Soalnya Yakushi-san bilang kita akan makan yakiniku. Kau serius tidak mau ikut?"

" _Atarima_ _e_ _deshou_. Ryota akan kembali ke Amerika pekan depan. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya." jawab Tsubaki mantap.

"Hmm.. _ii ne_... punya pacar yang baru saja diterima bekerja di Nasa." guman Sakura.

Tsubaki segera menimpali, "Ya, hebatnya lagi dalam setahun belum tentu kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

Sakura menatap Tsubaki sambil merapatkan bibirnya, "Jangan berkata begitu." ujarnya seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu sahabatnya ada dalam dilema, antara ingin kekasihnya tetap tinggal atau membiarkannya mengejar impiannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya Tsubaki membuat keputusan yang sangat berat dengan membiarkan sang kekasih memilih impiannya. Lagipula, impian Tsubaki pun telah ia capai. Menjadi seorang penata rias.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata hitam kelam melihat Sakura dan Tsubaki yang sedang ngobrol di ruang rias secara tak sengaja. Pemuda yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian itu keluar dari ruang ganti pria yang berada tak jauh dari ruang kesenian, tempat mereka berdua berada. Bibir si pemilik mata kelam itu, Sasuke, menyunggingkan senyum melihat keakraban keduanya. Cukup lama ia berdiri di depan ruang ganti memperhatikan mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya salah satu diantara keduanya. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Sasuke, menyadarkannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya si penepuk pundak, Naruto.

Sasuke tampak sedikit panik, " _I-ya... betsuni_." jawabnya. Ia segera melangkah mendekati tangga lalu menuruni tangga itu. Sementara itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah ruang kesenian dan seseorang di ruangan itu menarik perhatiannya. Naruto pun tersenyum lalu menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran yakiniku yang telah direservasi secara khusus oleh Yakushi Kabuto sang asisten sutradara sekaligus koordinator acara ramah tamah, semua kru dan para artis telah siap menikmati hidangan daging dari atas panggangan. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan memanggang daging, sang sutradara, Jiraiya, melakukan pidato singkatnya. Beberapa kru dan artis mendengarkan dengan seksama pidato tersebut, berbeda dengan gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura. Gadis itu tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini adalah daging yang telah diiris tipis-tipis yang telah berada diatas panggangan. Ia tampak tak sabar ingin segera menikmati daging-daging itu.

" _Kanpai_...!" sebuah seruan yang cukup keras serta merta menyadarkan Sakura dari kekalapannya terhadap yakiniku. Ia pun mengikuti para kru dan artis lainnya mengangkat gelas bir lalu meneriakkan _Kanpa_ i.

Beberapa artis dan kru turut serta menyampaikan pesan dan kesannya selama mengikuti kegiatan syuting, meskipun syuting yang akan dilakukan masih cukup panjang ke depannya. Sakura yang matanya terfokus pada kilauan sirloin di atas panggangan hampir tidak mengindahan sekelilingnya. Saat selembar daging matang, ia segera mengambilnya dengan sumpit lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam saus. Sambil melirik kiri dan kanan, ia memasukkan daging itu ke mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya dengan penuh syukur.

"Haruno-san," sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura dari kegiatan makannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang tepat berada di samping kirinya. Gadis berambut ungu dengan mata abu-abu, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang sebulan lalu digosipkan berkencan dengan Sasuke. Sakura sebenarnya membenci gadis itu. Kalau bisa dia ingin menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, ia harus menahan diri.

" _Haik_..?" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kudengar, sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah mengalami kegemukan, apa itu benar?" tanya gadis itu yang dalam telinga Sakura terdengar ambigu, antara menyindir atau bertanya polos.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, sambil memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia berikan. " _So kana_...?" jawabnya ragu. "Tapi, aku menjalankan program diet. Kau tahu kan, manajerku sangat galak, dia juga sangat memperhatikan penampilanku, jadi mau tak mau aku harus melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan, ia tetap setia memasang senyum di wajahnya. " _Ii ne_..." ia menanggapi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hibino-san tidak bersamamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, Tsubaki sedang ada kencan dengan pacarnya." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kaku.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari seorang gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Gadis berambut pirang panjang, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar gosip tentangmu berhubungan dengan seseorang, sepertinya kau sangat lihai menyimpan rahasia. Aku perlu banyak belajar darimu." jawab gadis pirang itu.

"Kau benar." Hinata menimpali.

Sakura tertawa kecil. " _Zenzen..zenzen..._ sejujurnya, aku tidak punya pacar." jawab Sakura membuat kedua aktris itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

" _Uso_..." ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak percaya." komentar Ino.

" _Hontou desu kedo_ " sergah Sakura. "Aku bahkan belum pernah berpacaran seumur hidupku." tambahnya sontak membuat kedua aktris yang sedang ngobrol dengannya itu berdecak tak percaya.

"Ehhhh? _Maji_?" Ino menanggapi.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia berharap saat itu ada Tsubaki di sisinya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin segera menghubungi Tsubaki, tapi tidak mungkin mengganggunya saat ia sedang bersama kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menahan diri. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat sesuatu, tidak tanggung-tanggung ia pun mengatakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Yamanaka-san dan Hinata-san, kalian berdua pernah digosipkan dengan Uchiha-san, bassist _Ero-sama_ , apa gosip itu benar?" tanya Sakura pada kedua aktris itu.

Keduanya langsung terdiam dan saling melirik. Sakura melirik ke arah keduanya secara bergantian dengan rasa heran. Tak berapa lama, kedua aktris itu tertawa kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau Yamanaka-san saja yang menjawab terlebih dahulu." ujar Hinata tampak gugup.

Ino tersenyum gugup, ia tampak kebingungan. "Se-sebenarnya, itu hanya gosip." jawab Ino, dengan sukses membuat hati Sakura lega. "Tapi, tolong rahasiakan ya...sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali menjadikan dia sebagai pacarku waktu itu." lanjut Ino berbisik.

"Yamanaka-san, aku juga." sahut Hinata. "Aku tidak menyangka kita punya selera yang sama," lanjutnya.

"Di antara ke empat member _Ore-sama_ , bukankah dia yang paling tampan dan keren?" tambah Ino.

" _Deshou_. Aku juga berpikir begitu" Hinata menanggapi dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Tapi, sayangnya, dia terlalu kaku. Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi gosip di media massa. Hubunganku dengan dia hanya sekedar di media. Padahal aku ingin lebih."

" _Atashi mo_..." Ino menanggapi. Keduanya saling berkomentar tentang Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura tidak bisa mengikuti obrolan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil makan, meskipun di dalam hatinya ia iri dengan keduanya yang begitu nyambung membicarakan pria yang mereka sukai. " _Mereka menyukai satu orang yang sama, bukannya itu membuat mereka menjadi rival? Bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan pria yang sama dengan begitu akrab_? _Shinjiranai_..." umpat Sakura dalam hati sambil memasukkan lembaran-lembaran daging ke mulutnya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

Saat acara ramah tamah itu selesai, Sakura tidak berniat mengikuti acara selanjutnya -karaoke, yang akan dilakukan beberapa kru dan artis. Ia ingin segera pulang. Ia ingin pulang dan menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dialaminya hari itu. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Tsubaki dan menceritakan apa yang telah ia dengar dari dua aktris yang pernah digosipkan dengan Sasuke. Ya. Sebenarnya gadis berambut merah muda itu adalah sosok yang sangat tidak sabaran.

Sakura berdiri di luar restoran dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Ia bermaksud memanggil taksi ketika seseorang mendekatinya membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke pemuda pirang jabrik yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Uzumaki-san?" ucapnya tak menduga pria itu yang mendekati dirinya.

"Haruno-san, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang." ujar pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi. "Kebetulan gedung apartemen kita searah, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mengajakmu di mobilku, bagaimana?"

Sakura sulit menanggapi, ia cukup bimbang. Apartemennya cukup jauh dari restoran, kalau menggunakan taksi ia harus membayar cukup mahal. Sebenarnya tawaran Naruto benar-benar sangat dibutuhkannya, tapi pasti akan ada konsekuensi kalau dia menerima tawaran pemuda itu.

Lama Naruto menanti jawaban dari Sakura. Ia mulai tidak sabar. Senyum di wajahnya memudar. " _Yappa...dame desuka_?" tanya Naruto menunjukkan kekecewaan.

" _I-ie_ , bukan begitu." sergah Sakura. " _Demo_..."

Belum selesai Sakura mengatakan kalimatnya, tangan Naruto menggenggam lengan kanannya dan menariknya perlahan, " _Daijoubu daijoubu.._ Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Oke?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku dibuatnya. "Tapi,.." sanggahnya masih ingin menolak tetapi kehilangan moment untuk mengatakannya. Mau tak mau ia menaiki mobil pemuda itu, memberikan pengalaman pertamanya menaiki mobil sport.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri tadi, Sasuke berdiri dengan membawa sebuah helm di tangannya memandangi tempat itu seraya menghela nafas kecewa. Dua sosok yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia yakin keduanya tengah menaiki mobil sport yang beberapa minggu lalu dibeli Naruto. Kembali pemuda itu menghela nafas, lalu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. "Padahal ini kesempatan langka" gumannya masih dengan nada kecewa.

-§§§§§-

Di pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya menemani Sakura melakukan olah raga. Di kaki terdapat alat olah raga yang berbentuk seperti jungkitan, di kedua tangannya ia mengangkat barber secara bergantian menyesuaikan dengan gerakan kakinya. Ruang tengah apartemen itu seperti biasa dipenuhi cahaya dari luar. Layar televisi yang hari itu menyala tengah menayangkan berita-berita seputar artis, terutama gosip dan skandalnya. Acara itu adalah salah satu acara yang wajib ia tonton di hari-hari tertentu, bukan untuk mau tahu urusan artis lain. Tetapi, untuk mengetahui berita tentang Sasuke, masa bodoh dengan yang lain. Sampai di detik saat ia menonton acara itu, belum ada berita mengenai Sasuke atau anggota band lainnya. Namun, semua berubah saat sebuah berita tersiar melalui layar kaca itu.

[Kali ini, kami akan menampilkan berita dari majalah "Scandal"], suara pembawa acara wanita dengan jelas didengarkan oleh Sakura meskipun ia tidak begitu peduli. [sebenarnya, saya tidak begitu percaya dengan isi majalah ini kalau saja tidak ada foto-foto yang membuktikannya. Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya saya mendengar gosip mengenai aktris muda berbakat, Haruno Sakura-san], lanjut sang pembawa acara dengan sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, ia bahkan kehilangan keseimbangannya dari alat olah raga di kakinya hingga ia terjatuh di karpet. Segera ia menoleh ke layar TV.

Seorang pembawa acara lainnya, seorang pria, menimpali rekannya, [Ya, ini juga pertama kalinya bagi saya mendengarkan gosip mengenai Haruno-san. Bahkan dengan vokalis band _Ore-sama_ yang sudah sering muncul di majalah Scandal. Yang membuat saya penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubungan keduanya.] Layar TV kemudian menampilkan foto-foto saat Sakura keluar dari mobil Naruto tepat di depan apartemennya. Kedua mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya.

[Sama seperti anda, saya juga penasaran. Saya berharap di kesempatan berikutnya, acara ini bisa mengundang keduanya untuk tampil, bagaimana menurut anda?] pembawa acara wanita kembali melanjutkan perbincangan.

Dari arah kamarnya, Tsubaki berlari menghampiri Sakura, "Sakura-chan?" ujar Tsubaki tak kalah terkejutnya. " _Uso deshou_?" tanya Tsubaki tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja secara tak sengaja ia dengar.

Dengan wajah yang penuh harap bahwa berita yang sedang tayang di TV adalah bohong, Sakura menatap Tsubaki.

To be continued...

–-end of chapter 2-

Author's corner:

Author berusaha merampungkan chapter 2 dengan agak susah payah, terlalu banyak yang ingin dimasukkan dalam cerita sampai bingung mau mulai dari mana.. haha author berharap chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan. (_ _) review _onegaishimasu_..

NOTE:

1) Ryota = mengacu pada Tsubaki Ryota, tokoh utama pria dalam manga "Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu", merupakan pasangan Hibino Tsubaki yang memiliki ketertarikan pada ruang angkasa, makanya disini dia diceritakan bekerja di NASA. Haha

2) Kemono ni natte kimi o ubaetara na = judul fanfic ini dalam bahasa jepang. Diambil dari sebuah lagu milik **Asian Kung-Fu Generation** yang berjudul " **Kemono no Kemono"**. Kalau ada yang tertarik, silakan download di website-website kepercayaanmu. ;p

3) Kawai Maria = mengacu pada tokoh utama wanita dalam manga "Akuma to Love Song". Di fanfic ini ia berperan sebagai guru vokal Sakura. Hehe

4) Shibata Rihito = mengacu pada tokoh utama pria dalam manga/anime/drama live action berjudul "Mei-chan No Shitsuji". Seorang butler. Disini dia berperan jadi butler-nya Tsunade, dia bisa mengambil beberapa pekerjaan yang berbeda tergantung perintah Tsunade, istilah lainnya: asisten.

5) Mei-chan = mengacu pada Shinonome Mei, tokoh utama wanita dalam manga/anime/drama live action berjudul "Mei-chan No Shitsuji". Disini ceritanya Mei-chan satu alumni dan satu agensi dengan Sakura.

Japanesse's corner:

Apato = apartemen

Desho? = ya kan?

Ma..iin janai desuka? Shikkari shiro yo = ya gak papa kan? Bertahanlah!

Makasete kudasai = serahkan padaku

Hontou? = benarkah?

Otsukaresama = terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu

Ii ne = enaknya

De wa = kalau begitu

A..ano = anu/umm

Kyou mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu = hari ini pun mohon bantuan

Oretachi mo, yoroshiku ne = kami juga, mohon bantuan

tamagoyaki = telur goreng

Itadakimasu = selamat makan

O tsukaresama deshita = terimakasih atas kerja keras anda (lebih sopan)

Atarimae deshou = sudah pasti kan?

I-ya... betsuni = nggak, nggak ada

So kana = iya mungkin

Zenzen = nggak sama sekali

Hontou desu kedo = padahal aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Maji = serius?

Shinjiranai = gak bisa dipercaya

I-ie = nggak/tidak

Demo = tapi

Yappa, dame desuka? = sepertinya tidak ya?

Uso deshou? = bohong kan?


End file.
